Amy's Past (Sonic Boom Story)
by Hazel The Rabbit
Summary: Hey guys, not sure to summarize this one yet but will hopefully soon think of one. This is also a requested story by Frog Man so all credit for the idea should go to him. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Amy's Past (Sonic Boom Story)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic Boom**

 **A/N: Hi guys just want to let you all know that this story is a request and all the credit for the idea should go to Frog Guy. I hope you all enjoy and I'm open to any request for stories, if anyone has any in mind. Please enjoy.**

 **Chapter 1**

It was a beautiful day over Bygone Island and it was the afternoon, so Sonic and his friends had decided to head to Meh Burger to have some lunch. Everyone had a burger including Sonic who normally likes to have a chilidog but he fancied a change. "Boy these burgers are the best," he said as he munched down on his.

"Yeah," agreed Knuckles as he too bit down on his burger but some of his sauce came flying out and landed on Tails.

"Aw man, It went all over my fur!" Cried Tails in alarm.

Knuckles shot him an apologetic look, "whoops sorry Tails. Want some help to clean it off?"

Tails sighed and used a napkin to wipe it off and it came off easily "nah it's okay Knuckles, it was only an accident."

Knuckles nodded and went back to eating, Sonic soon noticed that one of his friends wasn't present among them. "H-hey anybody know where Amy is?"

"Oh, I called her to tell her we were coming here, but she said she'd be over once she finished some of her research." Explained Sticks as she ate her meal.

"Research? What she researching this time?" Questioned Sonic with interest.

Sticks shrugged her shoulders "don't know, didn't ask her."

Sonic sighed he always liked to find out what Amy was researching now and again it could be interesting as sometimes they lead to adventures. "Hey guys I've actually been wondering for a while now but never got round to asking, how'd Amy get into being an arachnologist? Questioned Tails.

"Huh, beats me, but let's ask her now." Knuckles replied as Amy approached the table and sat down with her friends.

"Ask me what?" Amy asked with a raised eye as she sat down next to Sonic after she'd gotten her meal.

"Tails actually brought up an interesting topic, he's been wondering how you became an arachnologist? Now I'm kinda wondering about it too." Knuckles explained rubbing his chin.

Amy eyes widened in surprise as she almost choked on her burger, "um, w-why do you wanna know that?" She asked nervously.

"Just curious I guess," Tails shrugged.

Amy sighed sadly and looked down as she placed her burger on her plate, "um, I. I'm s-sorry I can't talk about this right now."

"Why not?" Questioned Sticks.

"B-because I can't, um excuse me," Amy quickly said and closed her eyes as she stood from her seat and suddenly and ran off, leaving the group dumbfounded.

"Whoa what was that about?" Asked Knuckles his eyes wide.

Sonic stared in the direction of were Amy had run off with concern shown on his face, "I don't know, but I intend to find out."

…

Amy felt tears in the corner of her eyes as she ran inside her house and shut the door she soon burst out into full on tears as they ran down her face. She slid to the floor behind her door and placed her head into her knee's. Soon after about an hour she heard knocking on the other side.

Amy lifted her head and let out a gasp at the voice that called out, "Amy's it's just me open up, I just wanna make sure you're okay!" It was Sonic.

The pink hedgehog sighed and quickly wiped the tears from her face and eyes and stood up, she quickly checked a nearby mirror to make sure she was okay and it she hadn't looked like she'd been crying. Sonic had knocked the door again and louder as he was becoming impatient, "oh, come on Amy. Please open up!"

Amy opened the door just as he said that, "ah, finally," Sonic grinned and walked in "so uh, are you okay Ames why'd ya run off like that?" Asked Sonic with his hands on his hips and a raised eye.

Amy fiddled with her fingers and her ears folded down "um, p-please I c-can't you Sonic at least not just now."

Sonic sighed and nodded his head, "okay well you don't have to tell me now, but you know you can talk to us about anything right? We are your friends after all."

Amy smiled at this "I know."

"Sooo you're okay?" Sonic asked with narrowed eyes.

"Y-yeah I'm okay, I just need some alone time at the moment," Amy replied.

Sonic nodded but he wasn't entirely convinced that she was okay but he didn't press further on it, "well, okay you know where to find me if ya wanna talk." Sonic said as he then said goodbye and left the house although he didn't want to.

Amy sighed sadly as she shut the door and let a breath of relief, she made her way to a room in the back of her house that she used for studying and researching. She walked to her large wooden desk and opened a drawer with a key that was under the table and pulled out an old looking book that was covered in swirl line markings.

She blew away the dust that lingered on it and was very careful at opening the place of the book that she'd left of on. "It's been so long since I've looked at this thing, I hope I still know how to read it." She muttered, as she reached back in the drawer and pulled out a magnifying glass. The writing in the book was really tiny and now and again there would be a picture or two.

Amy sat down and started reading and was pulling out other various maps and books from her table to help with the study of the book. She went on to do this for a few days and soon her friends were starting to notice that she was hanging out with them less and less.


	2. Chapter 2

**Amy's Past (Sonic Boom Story)**

 **Chapter 2**

Amy let out a breath of relief as she finished reading the last page of the book she'd been reading for the past few days. She'd gotten an idea of where she could go looking for clues, she yawned as she leaned back on her chair, "whew, now that that's read, I finally have a pretty good idea of where to go. I just hope I'm right this time," she sighed as she took a glanced at her hammer that was leaning on the edge of her bamboo wall next to her.

The pink hedgehog stood from her seat and grabbed a nearby backpack and she began gathering essentials that you would need on a hike. As she packed she noticed her watch flashing in the living room, "hm I didn't even hear this thing go off, I must've been so into that book," Amy muttered as she pressed the button to listen to her messages that she already knew were from her friends.

"Hey Amy its Sticks, fancy going to the volcano later?"

 _Beep_

"Hey Ames were all heading to Meh Burger wanna come with?" Came the voice of Sonic.

 _Beep_

"Hey Amy its Tails wanna join us on the beach for a game of coconut hurl?"

 _Beep_

Amy sighed as she deleted her messages as they were from the day before, "hm, I wonder if I should tell them where I'm going?" She mused but she shook her head, "no I can't then I'd have to explain myself." She grabbed her backpack and swung it over her shoulders and grabbed her walking stick, as she made her way out her house.

She walked through the village and gasped when she spotted her friends at Meh Burger, she noticed that Sonic was the only one not eating anything and he had a chilli dog right in front of him, she raised her eye in concern, but shook her head and quickly dove to the side of a warehouse so they wouldn't see her. Amy hoisted her backpack further up her shoulders and with a firm nod she started to walk out in the jungle surrounding the village.

….

Sonic sighed as he leaned on his elbow and stared at the chair that Amy usually sat in when she joined them he didn't like that she was ignoring them to do research. "What the heck is she researching anyway?" Sonic asked as he turned to Sticks hoping the badger might know.

"I don't know. I told you already." Sticks replied as she took a bite of her burger.

"This must be pretty big since she's kept herself in the house for a few days," said Tails rubbing his chin in thought.

Sonic stood from his seat letting out a groan "I can't take this. I'm going to Amy's you guys coming?" The blue hedgehog asked as he began walking the others agreed and started to follow.

As they arrived at the pink hedgehogs house Sonic knocked on the door and waited for her to answer. He stood back with his arms folded and his left foot began tapping, "guess she's not in," Stated Knuckles.

"She's gotta be, we haven't seen her anywhere else in the village. Come on Amy open up it's us!" Sonic called as he tried the door again as he did the door opened slightly.

"It's open?" Questioned Sticks.

The group stepped inside and the home seemed pretty quiet, "Amy!" Called Knuckles. "See she's not in she would have answered." Knuckles said with a shrug.

Sonic wasn't paying Knuckles any attention when he noticed the room that Amy's uses for research open, he opened the door further and his eyes widened at the mess, "whoa, what a mess." This caught his friend's attention so they followed him inside.

Tails had a look through some of the maps on the table to see if he could figure out what Amy's been researching, then he spotted a drawer under the desk which was slightly open so he pulled it open and pulled out an old book, "hm," the fox muttered as he took a look over it. "Fascinating…this is one old looking book," Tails said in awe as he run his hand over the cover full of swirl patterns.

Sonic heard the fox and went to take a look at what he'd found "what ya find bud?"

Tails frowned as he opened the book and realised he couldn't read the ancient language that was inside. "I don't know, I can't read this thing. I wonder if Amy could."

Sonic shrugged "I don't doubt it, she's good at that sort of thing."

"Have we figured out where she is yet?" Questioned Sticks as she joined the two along with Knuckles.

"No not yet," Sonic sighed.

Knuckles seemed to think for a minute "she probably went to some old ruin in the jungle."

"I guess that's an idea," Sonic said with wide eyes surprised that Knuckles actually came up with it.

"But where in the jungle?" Questioned Tails with a raised eye.

….

Meanwhile somewhere in the jungle Amy was walking through the tree's hoisting her bag up her shoulders now and again as she went. She was unaware of someone following her close by in the tree's behind her. Amy's ears perked up at the sound of a twig snap she turned to looked behind herself but she saw nothing, she shrugged and looked up at the sky since it seemed to be getting dark. "Hm, guess I'd better set up camp, hope I remember the stuff that Sticks taught me," Amy muttered and she smiled when she appeared in a clearing grass that was next to a river.

She set her bag down and pulled out a tent and she set it up, it wasn't long till she had a little fire going and she had food and water. She soon felt tired and drifted off to sleep and woke up the next morning. Amy smiled as she got up and looked up to see the sun shining in the sky she grabbed her back pack and started walking through the jungle again.

After a while of walking Amy gasped at the sight before her, in front of her was an old ruin but there didn't seem to be much of it left, Amy sighed in disappointment and sunk to her knee's. "Oh this isn't right there was supposed to be a full ancient temple here, not just some broken old ruin," Amy said as she looked around when suddenly something flashed in her eyes.

She shielded them for a moment and looked towards to where a sparkling light was that was cased by the sun, "hm, what's that?" She questioned and ran over to the source. She gasped in shock at what she found she picked it up, "oh it's that pen uh I can't believe it surely I must be at least on the right track," Amy sighed sadly as she held it close to her. Her ears perked up at the sound of twigs snapping "hm, whose there?!" Amy demanded as she turned to the tree's and saw a cloaked figure standing there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Amy's Past (Sonic Boom Story)**

 **Chapter 3**

Amy slowly stood from where she was clutching the pen and stared at the cloaking person who was staring back at her. He came closer and was just a foot away from the pink hedgehog, she gasped and took a step back from him. She could see the colour of his fur which was purple but she was unable to see what he looked like under his hood.

"I know what you're looking for, but I have to warm you to that you must stop. You don't know what you're getting into." He warned towering over the pink hedgehog who stepped back.

"I'm sorry but I can't stop, I've come too far," Amy said clutching the pen tight in her hands.

The cloaked person stepped back and looked down "I see, then I'm afraid that I'll have to stop you myself."

Amy frowned at this and gasped as the person lit up an power ball in his hands and he started firing them at her, she produced her hammer and was able to swing them back soon Amy began getting tired and a power ball hit her in the side.

She yelped and fell down clutching her sides her eyes felt heavy as she look up and saw the cloaked person who loomed above her. He powered a ball in his hands "so I'll ask you again, will you stop?" He asked.

Amy let out a breath as she looked up at him her eyes half shut, "I c-can't," the cloaked person nodded.

"So be it," He aimed his hand at Amy and fired causing her to black out completely.

….

Sonic and the others and decided to try and find Amy and they were currently walking through the jungle, "I wonder how far she's going" Tails wondered out loud as he avoided the branches that Knuckles was lifting up and they were falling back and almost hitting him in the face.

"Who knows, Amy can hike for days," Knuckles replied having been with once before.

"Yeah but she's only been gone for a least two days, she couldn't have gotten too far," Tails mused.

Suddenly Sticks came running towards them as she had been scouting up ahead "guys you won't believe this I found footprints and they look similar to Amy's!" Sticks called as she approached the three.

They looked at one another and ran along with Sticks to the footprints, "I know it, these are definitely Amy's," Sticks exclaimed looking them over.

Sonic nodded "right let's follow'em."

They followed them for a while and eventually came to some run down ruins, Sonic was the first out of the trees and he scanned the area to see if there was any sign of the pink hedgehog. His eyes widened in shock at what he saw.

"A-Amy!" He called and dashed to her side as she lay face down beside a ruin looking pretty hurt.

He lifted her in his arms and frowned in concern "A-Amy," he whispered. The others ran over and gasped at the sight. Tails was quick to get to her side to check her pulse.

He sighed in relief "she's alive, but she's hurt we gotta take her back quick."

Sonic nodded in understanding "right I'll take her, you guys catch up."

They nodded and soon followed behind Sonic but not as fast as him, once Sonic got back he put Amy in her bed and called for the doctor who came and bandaged up her wounds. "She'll be fine Sonic, once she gets some rest she'll be up and about in no time."

The blue hedgehog sighed in relief "thanks for your help doc," the doctor nodded to the hedgehog as he left.

Sonic turned to Amy's beside and sat down, he frowned "I won't let you go off on your own again like that," he sighed as he squeezed her hand as she began to slowly open her eyes.

"S-Sonnnic." Amy mumbled confusedly as she turned her head to the blue hedgehog sitting next to her.

"Hey Ames glad to see your awake." Sonic said with a sigh. "What happened to ya?"

Amy frowned and stared down at her cover as she remembered the cloaked person "um, well someone attacked me."

Sonic's eyes widened "what who were they?!"

"I don't know, they were wearing a cloak," Amy sighed.

Sonic clutched his fist and stared at the floor with his eyes closed as he stood from his chair, "that's it Amy, I won't allow you to go off your own like that to do research."

Amy's mouth dropped open "that's my job, you can't stop me from doing my job!" She shouted at the blue hedgehog.

"I'm not going to stop you, it's just at least take me along with you the next time. I don't like it that you've spent so much time researching rather than spending time with your friends even Eggman's been asking for ya." Sonic chuckled as he had turned his back to the pink hedgehog but turned his head with his eyes open.

Amy's eyes widened as she stared at the blue hedgehog "um, guess I have been researching a lot lately."

"What is it you're researching anyway?"

Amy sighed sadly and clutched the bed covers feeling tears on the corner of her eyes, "I can't tell you…."

Sonic sighed and placed a hand on her shoulders "okay you don't have to tell me, but at least tell me when you're going out like that again."

"Well I'm going straight back out when I'm all rested. I think I have a better idea of where I'm going now." Amy said with determination.

As she said this Sticks, Tails and Knuckles appeared in the room, "Amy are ya okay what happened?!" Yelled a panicked Sticks.

"She's fine Sticks all she needs is some rest now," explained Sonic and then he explained what happened.

"We're coming with you too, when you're going back out," Sticks demanded, Tails and Knuckles nodded with her.

Amy shrugged and smiled at her friends, "okay guys, and thank you. Sticks would mind getting a book that's in my table in the drawer?"

"Can do Amy." Sticks replied and went and fetched the book and she brought it over to her.

"Okay where I went that time was wrong, but this time were we're going it should be a temple and the right one." Amy explained as she opened the book to a particular page that she remembered reading she turned it round to let the others see.

"Uh, temple won't it filled with boobie traps?" Questioned Knuckles.

"Temples are always filled with boobie traps Knuckles you've been with me before to one," Amy said reminding the echidna.

Knuckles frowned "oh yeah, that's right I hoping we could go to one that didn't have them."

"Have ya ever heard of one that didn't have any?" Questioned Tails with a shrugged.

"Never," Amy shrugged.

"Okay since we know where we're going I suggest we get some supplies and get some rest, Amy do you think you'll be fine for tomorrow?" Sonic asked turning to the pink hedgehog.

Amy nodded in determination, "I sure will be."

"Okay let's meet at Amy's house first thing tomorrow." Sonic said with a nod. The group nodded in return and they said their goodbyes and headed home to prepare for the trip the next day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Amy's Past (Sonic Boom Story)**

 **Chapter 4**

The next day Sonic and friends arrived at Amy's house where they gathered outside to make sure they had everything they needed for their trip. "Okay guys do we have everything we need?" Questioned Sonic as he looked at each one of his friends who all had backpacks with them.

"All set Sonic." Sticks stated as she gestured to her backpack.

"Me too." Said Tails.

Knuckles grinned with his thumbs up, "me three, I also brought a torch light case we get lost in the dark."

"Great I have direction's so we should get to the right place." Amy stated showing them a bit of paper she had in her hands.

"Okay let's head out," said Sonic and the group headed back out into the tree's. The team headed out and they had been walking through the trees for quite some time and Amy brought out her map and was turning it all ways until she spotted the way she was looking for.

"Okay guy's we're still heading right direction," Amy stated as she looked over the map and rolled it back up once she was sure they were in the direction.

Stick's jumped in front of Amy making her stop "wait don't go any further!" The badger yelled as she darted her head in all of their directions.

"Sticks what's up?!" Questioned Sonic.

Sticks scrunched her eyes "anybody feel like we're being watched?"

Knuckles scratched his head "uh now that you mention it, I kinda do."

"Funny me too for once I agree with you," Tails added in looking around him.

The badger walked around and suddenly flung her boomerang in the direction and the team where surprised to hear a yelp. "Ow!"

All four of their eyes widened and they headed in the direction of the voice which lead them to a cloaked person, Amy gasped at him "you!"

"Why are you following us and why did you attack Amy?!" Sonic demanded as he stood in front of the pink hedgehog with his right arm up in case he decided to attack again.

"I warned you not to continue," he said in a warning tone.

Amy growled and almost approached the cloaked person but Sonic stopped her from going any further "who are you to say I can't, nothing that you say or do will ever stop me!" She said as she marched off leaving the gang behind.

Sonic was about to leave when the cloaked person halted him "wait, I'm only warning her for her own good, she doesn't know what she's getting into. You must persuade her to stop this."

Sonic raised his eyes at the mysterious person, "why should I listen to you? You attacked her!"

"That was merely to put her off, what she will find will bring danger."

Sonic sighed and shook his head "sorry I gotta go, but I'll think about It. Come guys let's get Amy" He said and dashed off leaving the cloaked person in his dust.

…

The rest of the team followed behind Sonic who'd soon caught up to the pink hedgehog to who he found sobbing behind a tree. Amy was gripping onto the pen she'd found "Ames?" Sonic questioned as he was slightly shocked to see tears rolling down her eyes.

"Amy's what's wrong?" Sonic asked placing a hand on her shoulders.

"N-nothing I'm fine." Amy mumbled as she continued to walk on.

"You can't be fine, your crying." Stated Sticks.

"N-no honest, I'm fine now." Amy said as she turned back to her friends trying to put on a convincing face after she wiped her tears before she turned to them. Sonic raised his eyes in concern and placed his hands on his hips. "Come on guys let's keep going." Amy said turning back as she walked ahead in the lead with Sticks behind her and the boys behind her.

"What about that guy?" Questioned Tails as he walked beside Knuckles and Sonic.

"What about him?" Asked Knuckles.

"Meh, he won't give us much of a problem, not while I'm here." Sonic grinned.

"It's starting to get dark think we should set up camp?" Asked Sticks as she gazed at the sunset above them.

"Yeah that's probably the best idea, while it's still light," Tails said with a nod.

"Okay, why don't you guys set up camp? And me and Ames will collect the fire wood." Sonic said not realising that Amy had blushed when he called her Ames, she always liked that nickname he gave her. "That cool with you Amy?" Sonic asked turning to the pink hedgehog.

"Uh, yeah sure." Amy nodded with a smile.

The others got to setting up the camp and Sonic and Amy walked off into the trees to get fire wood. Amy sighed sadly as she still clutched the pen in her hand. Sonic couldn't stand seeing her upset "Ames are you okay?" He asked as he picked up firewood.

Amy shook her head while Sonic sighed he then grinned when he spotted a patch of flowers, he raced over and scooped a pile up and stopped in front of Amy surprising her. "H-huh, S-Sonic were did you find these?" Amy asked as he placed them in her hand.

"Over there," Sonic grinned while pointing to a little patch of flowers not too far them.

"There beautiful thank you Sonic." Amy grinned as she smelt them she also blushed a little. Sonic then suddenly picked her up bridle style "whoa, S-Sonic what are you doing?" Questioned Amy startled at being picked up this way.

"Come on I wanna show you a place that's close by here," Sonic as he started running.

"But what about the others?" Amy asked placing her arms round his neck and gazing up at him.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they can do without us for a little while and we'll pick up the firewood on the way back." Sonic explained with a grin.

Amy nodded as the blue hedgehog raced off everything was a blur to her until Sonic came to a stop. They arrived a lake that was in the shape of a bowl which had lots of flowers round it and a waterfall at the far edge. The pink hedgehog gasped in awe at the sight, she'd never seen a sight as beautiful as this before.

"Oh, wow Sonic this is so beautiful out of all this time, I've been on this Island I've never came across this before." Amy stated as she watched the waterfall flowing.

Sonic smiled as gazed upon the scene "yeah it is kind of out the way, I reckon a lot of people haven't seen it."

Amy gasped in shock when she looked over the shape of the lake and the waterfall, something about them seemed familiar. Suddenly a flash of a picture from the map she had been reading flashed in her mind. Sonic noticed her shock expression "Amy what's up?"

"S-Sonic t-this is the place that we're looking for." She said turning to him with her hand over her mouth.

Sonic's eyes widened "it is?"

Amy nodded removing her hand and gazing over the lake, "yes the picture on the map looks exactly like this place. But I wonder where the temple is? I guess we'll have to explore to find it."

"Come on let's head back and tell the others, then we'll head back first thing in the morning," Sonic said picking Amy up again and racing back and grabbing the firewood on his way there.


	5. Chapter 5

**Amy's Past (Sonic Boom Story)**

 **Chapter 5**

Sonic and Amy made their way back to the camp that the others had set up gathering firewood on the way back as planned. "Hey guys what took ya? We were just about to come and look for you." stated Knuckles as they arrived and Sonic set Amy down, she sat the firewood next to the made up fire pit that Sticks had made.

"Uh, we kind of took a little detour," Sonic said rubbing his neck.

"Yeah sorry guys, but get this we found the place were the temple is hidden I hope. It's going to be hard to find so we're going to have to do a little exploring to find it." Amy explained as Sonic nodded in agreement.

"Great so any idea of where it is in that place Amy?" Tails as they sat down and started eating the woodland salad that Sticks also made.

"Well there is one but it's how to get in that I can't seem to work out," Amy mused while eating.

"We'll figure it out tomorrow, but now let's just enjoy the meal Sticks made and stars above us," Sonic said surprisingly enjoying the salad Sticks made as it wasn't very often he had one, since he mostly ate chilldogs and burgers from Meh burger and Amy's cooking which was also very good.

"By the way Sticks great job on the salad," commented Amy.

"Thanks Amy I did learn how to make one from you, otherwise I would have made us rabbit," Sticks said with a grin. The group finished eating and talked for a while before going to sleep.

Morning soon rose and they were up early heading to were Sonic and Amy had been the pervious night. After a few hours they finally reached their destination, "this is it." said Amy as they arrived.

The others awed at the beauty of the place, "whoa what a view." said Knuckles.

"This place is amazing, I don't understand how I haven't been here" commented Sticks.

"Where do you think that temple is Amy? Cause I don't see how any temple could be here." Tails said in thought staring at the waterfall.

Amy frowned also watching the waterfall and she pointed to the waterfall, "behind the waterfall."

"Uh, we don't have to go through that water do we?" Questioned Sonic not liking the idea of getting wet.

"We should be able to go to the side of it and there should be a cave." Amy said as she started walking towards the falls with the others following. She smiled when saw the cave, she was right.

Sonic sighed in relief "whew glad we don't have to go through it."

"Looks pretty dark in there," Tails stated feeling a bit unnerved.

"Good thing I brought a torch with me then," Knuckles grinned reaching into his backpack and bringing the torch out.

"Lead the way Knuckles," Sonic signalled and they followed the echidna.

They follow a long corridor made out of rocks, some falling now and again with water dripping from the ceiling. Soon they came to a big open space Amy awed at the sight, in front of them was an archway with a very large stone door behind it craved into it.

Bits of rubble was scattered around them, Amy gazed all around and gasped in shock almost collapsing, when she spotted a very familiar object. Sonic was quick to catch her before she sat on the ground.

She gently pushed the blue hedgehog away and walked over to a worn out hat that lay in the rubble near the archway. Tears fell from Amy's eyes as she gripped onto the hat, "A-Amy?" Sonic said in concern as he approached her.

"I must be close, surely this must be it" Amy mumbled.

Sonic raised his eyes at her mumblings "What is this place, do you know who that hat belongs too?"

Tails had started to look around as his interest was peaked "this place is amazing, just look at the structure. Hm, I wonder why that stranger didn't want us to go any further? Now that I think about it," Tails said quietly to himself remembering the cloaked person before he heard him talking to Sonic "hey Sonic?" He said turning to the blue hedgehog.

"I was wondering why did that cloak guy not want us to go any further?" Tails asked walking over to the blue hedgehog.

Sonic thought for a moment trying to remember what the cloak guy said "hm, well he asked me to stop Amy from going further, as what we'll find will bring danger."

Knuckles stepped up after hearing the word danger "danger? What kind of danger?"

"Uh...I'm not sure maybe Amy will be able to tell us better?" Sonic said glancing at the pink hedgehog "Ames."

Amy clutched the hat drying her tears and stood up to face them "um, w-well I... I'm not sure about what danger will happen."

"How do we know if we can stop it?" Knuckles questioned rubbing his head.

Tails nodded "yeah, maybe we should stop?"

Amy gasped in shock "no we can't stop. Please you've got to help me!" She cried out surprising the others Sonic eyes widened at her outburst and he approached her and placed his hands on her shoulders making her look up into his emerald green eyes. She wasn't telling them something and Sonic wanted to know what they were looking for.

"Amy why is this so important to you?" Sonic asked starring down at her.

Amy gulped she really didn't want to tell them but they were going to find out if this was the right place anyway "uh well I..."

"Come on Ames you can tell us," Sonic encouraged.

Sticks marched up to them grabbing some research paper that was in Amy's bag along with a lighter and she clicked the light on and placed it under the paper "tell us Amy or I'm burning up all this research paper," Sticks smirked she knew she wasn't going to do it but it would get the hedgehog talking.

"Sticks!" Sonic complained.

"What? It'll make her talk." The badger shrugged.

Amy eyes widened "no please don't! We need that research paper to help in case this might be the wrong place, but I'm certain this is the right place!"

"You are indeed in the right place!" Came a voice that both Amy and Sonic knew.

The group turned to the exit to find the cloaked hedgehog standing in the door way. "You?" Amy questioned with a raised eye, the cloaked hedgehog came forward removing his hood. He was a purple hedgehog with red eyes his quills were scruffy.

Sonic growled putting his arm in front of Amy in case he attacked "what do you want?!"

The hedgehog glanced at Amy "You've grown so big Amy, I remember when you were this big." He said using his hands to show how big she was which was up to the size of his knee. However this confused the team.

"H-huh...Y-you know me?!" Amy managed to speak out of disbelief.

The hedgehog nodded "my name is Zak, I knew you years ago when me and..." Zak sighed sadly for a moment and he looked at Amy " y-your brother worked together." Amy eyes widened in shock as she clutched the hat again, while the others gasped in shock.


	6. Chapter 6

**Amy's Past (Sonic Boom Story)**

 **Chapter 6**

The Sonic team gasped as they looked at Amy who almost had tears strolling down her cheeks as she clutched the hat in hands. "A-Amy you have a brother?" Questioned a shocked Sonic.

"Wow Amy you never told us you had a brother," Tails exclaimed.

"Yeah Amy and I'm your best friend, we tell each other everything." Sticks said feeling slightly offended as she came up to her best friend.

Knuckles pointed to Sticks and said "yeah, what she said." Knuckles said Earning himself questioning looks, "what?" he shrugged.

Sonic sighed rolling his eyes and was about to say something but he noticed Amy crying "I'm sorry you guys, I...I would of told you b-but it's j-just hard to talk about him, you see he was all I had when I was younger a-and I don't...I don't even know If...he's still alive." Amy said softly her tears now out in full force she hugged the hat in her hands fully and fell to her knees.

The team eyes all widened in shock never had they seen the pink hedgehog cry though Sticks had seen her cry once or twice but never like this. "Ames," Sonic said tenderly as he bent down and took her in his arms to were she wrapped hers fully round his waist which surprised him but he didn't mind.

Zak approached the two who both turned to him while reaching his hand back into his backpack he opened it and brought out a tatty looking old journal, "Amy...I..I found this upon my second return to this place over by that rock covered in the bushes. It's your brothers journal, he always liked to keep a record of his findings and I think he'd like me to pass this onto you." Zak said handing over the book to Amy whose eyes were wide.

Amy let go of Sonic and gingerly took the book with her eyes wide she recognised this book she always watched her bother writing in his journal as a small girl when she travelled along with him on his adventures. She opened the book and as she did a picture slipped out which she hadn't noticed at first as Sonic was the one who saw it.

The blue hedgehog's eyes widened as he saw in it there was a dark pink male hedgehog holding wearing a brown cowboy's hat a white shirt and trousers, he also held a smaller female hedgehog wearing a red dress and a small cowgirls hat on his shoulders both were laughing, _'aww...she's so cute here.'_ Sonic thought to himself with a little smile, he then held out the picture to Amy "Ames?"

Amy slightly closed the book as she glanced at the photo her mouth fell open and she took the photo rubbing her hands over it "oh, I haven't seen this in years."

The others came closer and looked over her shoulder to have a look, "is that your brother Amy?" Asked Sticks

"Y-yeah...That's...That's him." Amy sighed sadly.

"Wow look at you, your so small." Knuckles commented.

Amy nodded as she rubbed her finger over her brothers image, she closed her eyes over to stop more tears coming. Zak stepped forward "Amy do you remember what happened here?"

Amy looked up at him "w-well...S-sort of I know I hit my head, maybe that's why I can't remember exactly what happened."

Zak nodded closing his eyes and recalled that day "Let me tell you that day was your birthday." Amy nodded sadly as the others eagerly listened in and he began the story.

 **Flashback...**

 _"Her brother Mick had brought her along on another one of his archaeological adventures as he always did, they were outside in way that we entered the temple although this time it was blocked off by a large boulder. Amy's brother and his team which consisted of three other hedgehog's that included me, who were hacking away at the boulder and one was digging around the area along with Amy._

 _Amy had been happily digging around with a spade when she over heard her brother and Me talking, "geez, Mick I don't think this is the place."_

 _The two who were hacking away stopped one was a red hedgehog with purple eyes and the other was a brown hedgehog with blue eyes. The red hedgehog was not happy, "yeah I think Mick here has sent us here on a wild goose chase, there isn't temple here!" The brown one said nodding along with him in agreement._

 _Mick turned to face them with a frown "listen guys this is the place I'm certain of it, we just have to be patient."_

 _Meanwhile as they began arguing Amy made her way over to the boulder she touched the metal nail which was still lodged in the boulder 'maybe I could use my hammer and help them out.' Amy grinned at her idea, she glanced over her shoulders to see them still arguing._

 _"Listen Mick If this isn't the place you know what's going to happen." The red hedgehog growled._

 _Mick sighed taking his hat off and rubbing his head "I know, but I'm sure this time."_

 _Suddenly the sound of a boulder breaking into pieces filled their ears and the four of them turned their heads to see Amy standing with a grin on her face and her hammer in her hand. As the boulder had been removed behind it, it revealed a cave Mick couldn't believe his eyes he was now positive that this was the place "Way to go Amy, now we can get through I knew you'd be able to use that hammer!" He cheered and playfully picked up little sister who was giggling._

 _"I wanted to try my hammer out." Amy giggled._

 _"I'm glad I brought you along. Come on let's check this place out." Mick said putting her down and taking her hand as her hammer disappeared and they walk through along with Zak following them._

 _The other two lagged behind the red hedgehog was not happy, the brown hedgehog leaned over "hey are you annoyed because the girl managed to break the boulder before we did?" He whispered._

 _The red hedgehog frowned shoving the hedgehog away, "no I am most certainly not. there's money to be made on finding this place. And the way things are looking this is the right place. I want that money." He growled out in a whisper._

 _We soon reached this very spot and Mick remarkably figured a way of opening the portal, our eyes went wide as it turned into swirling vortex it also got pretty windy. I couldn't believe my eyes as I turned to Mick. "You did it."_

 _Mick nodded "I know come on lets go inside."_

 _We were about to head inside when we heard Amy scream both me and Mick turned round to see her being held forcefully, by the red hedgehog Mick was furious, "hey what do you think your doing? Let my sister go this instant!"_

 _The red hedgehog chuckled evilly "Oh, come on Mick I bet you knew from the start that we weren't partners for real."_

 _Mick growled as he clenched his fist his other hand holding his hat "I did have my doubts about you. What do you want then?!"_

 _The red hedgehog chuckled as Amy squirmed in his arms, she mumbled something as he covered her mouth. "I want it to be me that has discovered this place, so I can collect that money. And for me to do that I must get rid of you." The hedgehog turned his head to the brown one and nodded who nodded back and he brought out a golden whistle._

 _Mick eyes widened as did mine "Mick that's?" I cried in shock._

 _Mick nodded "How did y-you...?" He questioned turning back to the red hedgehog who smirked._

 _The brown hedgehog laughed as he blew on it and the ground suddenly shook as a loud roar sounded from the portal the hedgehog were violently shook about. Mick's eyes widened once again as a giant hand with sharp claws forced its way out. It nearly hit Amy and the hedgehog who was holding her, Mick tried his best to get to her "Amy!" Just as he got in front of the two the claws of the hand snagged his leg giving him a big wound "Agh!" Mick cried out._

 _Amy tried her best to get out the hedgehogs arms "Mick?!" She screamed as she shoved the brown hedgehogs hand away from her mouth. The hand made its way back round knocking Amy and the red hedgehog down, the hedgehog let go of Amy and she flung across the room hitting her head against the wall "Ah!" She yelped as she felt her eyes closing over._

 _"A-Amy?!" Mick cried in shock he tried to pull himself up to get her but he felt the hand grab his leg. "Ack!" The hand dragged him back through the portal I tried to help him but the grip on the hand was too tight. Mick was pulled through the portal and it closed up._

 ** _End of flashback.._**

Opening his eyes Zak let out a sigh "And that's what happened, I'm still against the portal being opened as the things I saw when it opened are truly horrifying and I don't think anyone will be able to stop them."

Amy sighed as she lowered her head in slight defeat "I...I don't think we can now, since I've realised that we need that whistle." as she said this a chuckle was heard from the entrance.


End file.
